Supernova
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: "We call a supernova the explosion of a star, which, for a short amount of time, can shine brighter than a whole galaxy made of hundreds of billions of stars." Fanfiction written in collaboration with foxsmoulder on AO3. I wrote the first chapter and she wrote the second.
1. Starlight

**Chapter 1 - Starlight**

 _We call a supernova the explosion of a star, which, for a short amount of time, can shine brighter than a whole galaxy made of hundreds of billions of stars._

Stars are not immortal. They die. They expand, explode, and fizzle out. The bigger they are, the brighter their end, and the stronger they devastate all that existed around them.

Love was like that too, Keith thought with a hysterical and bitter laughter. It expands, spreads through your whole being… and then it destroys it from the inside in a violent explosion whose blast burns all that exists in its pathway.

He had been the brightest star of his sky, the shiniest light of his life. Yet, in a matter of seconds, in a matter of _ticks_ , it all had been over.

"Lance… Lance, please, I beg you…. Don't leave me. Not now, not like that! LANCE!" Keith yelled, his shaking arms trying to keep their grip on his boyfriend's body.

He felt like a ragdoll against his chest, both dreadfully light and dramatically heavy. The blue paladin's head rolled on the side of his shoulder and his hair tickled Keith's cheek. It was dry and soaked through with thick blood. The sharpshooter's beautiful blue eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in pain, and his breathing was so weak that Keith was constantly checking Lance's pulse to make sure he was still alive.

"Hey, Keith?… It was nice… having you by my side…"

The red paladin startled and his gaze focused on Lance's lips. He was smiling. This stupid idiot was smiling!

"Lance, hang on. The others are coming, we'll get you to the space hospital. Hang on, Lance."

Keith shivered violently and forced himself to open his eyelids again. All was red around him. The metallic smell of blood was making him feel queasy but he had to stay strong. The dusty earth around them was bathed in blood, and that vital fluid was still flowing from the deep wound Lance had on his neck.

As soon as he had seen the arrow hit the blue paladin, Keith knew how it would end, however he still couldn't accept this fate.

All around them were lying the corpses of their enemies. The red paladin had wiped them all out by himself, blinded by wrath and revenge. Now, he was nothing more than a body filled with sorrow and pain.

Keith tightened his hold onto Lance, covering him with his own body, trying to protect him at all costs and attempting to provide him warmth. Either the air around them was getting colder, or the feeling was coming from Lance…

A crackling came from their helmets but Keith didn't bother to listen. The rest of the team was looking for them, they would surely arrive in a few _doboshes_.

Keith swallowed with difficulty and he laid his forehead against Lance's, letting his tears fall on the boy's face. Lance looked so young. Lance _was_ so young, definitely too young for this – the fight, the war… the end.

"Don't die on me, please." Keith's voice faltered as he spoke, almost inaudible.

He wondered if Lance could hear him, if he was even still conscious. The blood had stopped flowing and the red paladin knew it wasn't a good thing. Under the starlight, Lance looked paler and paler as time fled.

Suddenly, Keith realized there was no longer any sound, only silence. No more wind blowing through his hair, no more flames wavering around them, and no more breaths to break the silence… _No more breaths?!_

Keith's heart skipped a beat. "LANCE!" His shout echoed on the rocks, again and again, all around him, filling the place with despair. "LANCE, PLEASE! I NEED YOU! LANCE!" His voice was broken, as much as was his heart, and his throat burnt painfully. His intense made it nearly impossible to breathe, but he couldn't care less.

The blue paladin's face was stained with tears and blood marks, and a soft smile was left lingering on his lips. Keith's fingers pressed on the wound, shaking uncontrollably, and the lost boy burrowed his face into his boyfriend's hair. His whole body was now nothing but tremors and sobs.

"Lance, please… I love you, I need you. How could you leave me all alone…"

He cradled him in his arms, his heart racing and aching.

One more star had faded in his life on this night, the brightest of them all, and with it, his life had been consumed by a devastating black hole.


	2. Moonlight

**Chapter 2 - Moonlight ( _written by_ foxsmoulder _on AO3_ )**

Lance always wanted to go out like a star going supernova. Supernovas have been known to outshine entire galaxies in their destruction, and have multitudes more energy than the sun back home. The sun he used to bathe beneath at the beach with his family, when that was all he thought there was up there.

They had also been known to be devastating and beautiful, but right now, nothing was as devastating and beautiful as Keith's face right now, bathed in starlight, an endless stream of tears pouring from his eyes as he stared down at him.

Lance was painfully aware right now that he, like the stars across the universe, was not immortal. He hadn't seen it coming, he wasn't as quick as Pidge, he wasn't as strong as Hunk and he wasn't as agile as Keith. Instead there he was, cradled in his boyfriend's arms, an indescribable pain coursing through him. He could feel the warmth of his own blood pouring down his chest, dribbling onto the ground slowly, there was no way he could come back from this.

And there was Keith, his arms warm and safe, his eyes as determined as ever. He could feel the vibrations in Keith's chest, he was obviously yelling at him, talking to him, but all he could hear was a deafening silence. Keith's hair was as beautiful and long as ever, his eyes deep and piercing. He wasn't going to accept this easily, and if Lance hadn't have been in so much pain, he wouldn't have either.

But there he was, his eyes growing heavy, he fought to keep them open, wanting to see Keith's face right until the end, because even Lance knew that this was the end. He choked in as much breath as he could, he had to say something at least, he couldn't go without Keith knowing how much he really meant to him. He mustered all the strength he could, his eyes unable to be torn away from Keith's.

"Hey, Keith?... It was nice… having you by my side…"

Lance was so lucky, to have had what little time with Keith that he had. Keith was his moonlight, constant, soothing, comforting. Things hadn't been easy, but then good things never were.

The weight of everything in the universe forced his eyes shut, he was suddenly aware of how heavy everything felt. He'd heard rumours of being able to see your life flash before your eyes and thought it was all bullshit, but there it was. The day they found Blue, the day they formed Voltron, the day he finally took a leap of faith and told Keith how he felt about him. Their first kiss, their first everything.

Lance hadn't even had a chance to introduce Keith to his family, he knew that they would have loved him. He thought about all the summers they could have spent at the beach, teaching Keith how to surf, showing him everything there was to know about his home town. He thought about all the things he'd never know about Keith, where he came from, where he was going, what he was destined for. He thought about the future that they would have had together, the future that could never be. His heart hurt worse than the wound in his neck.

But amongst all the what ifs and should have beens, there was not a single thing that he regretted. Maybe… maybe this was okay. He was still so young, but he'd seen so much, done so much. And all with moonlight by his side, and a team of incredible people he could call family. He was contented. All the pain had disappeared, his hands were numb. He could barely feel Keith's arms around him anymore.

He knew this day would come… eventually. Better it be him than someone on the team who was more important, like the rest of them, he could bear this burden if it meant the strongest soldiers were still in play.

"Lance, please… I love you, I need you. How could you leave me all alone?…"

And here it came, the black hole, the darkness surrounding him. Maybe he had gone out like a Supernova, leaving nothing but destruction all around him.


End file.
